


爱慕（五）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: SM调教dirty talksp捆绑羞辱





	爱慕（五）

李赫宰的父母在他上大学的城市投资了几处房产，其中一处离李赫宰学校不算远的房子也已经精装修好，但李赫宰嫌麻烦就一直空着，现在两个人网调转现实，李东海半推半就随了李赫宰住进这栋房子。

快毕业的李赫宰没什么事儿，前前后后花了一个月把其中一间屋子，改成了调教室，调教工具一应俱全，李东海光是走到门口腿就发软。

突然同居的两个人还算合得来，李东海冷清的性子碰上热情似火的李赫宰，似乎有些微妙的化学反应，李赫宰发现，平时不苟言笑的李教授其实私下是个很可爱的人，只是从小就古板保守的教育，勤勤恳恳的学习，压抑了他自我的性格，李东海也在慢慢努力，享受生活，坦诚的面对自己，在李赫宰面前，安心做一只被饲育的猫咪，不需要摆出大人的模样，专属于他的主人。

自从有了李东海，李赫宰简直变成了五好学生，动不动蹭李东海的课，引得学妹们偷偷议论是不是看上了班里哪个妹子，就连讲座都一场不落，朋友们都调侃大学四年所有讲座都找人代为签到签退的李大少爷，还是为了毕业论文折了腰。

哄笑过后，只有李赫宰懂，讲台上的那个人，单单是站在哪儿，对他而言，就是乐趣所在，比如现在。

法学院的男神教授李东海在图书馆二楼报告厅开讲座，海报前些天刚贴到宣传栏上，小姑娘们就在讨论那天口红涂什么色号，冰山教授爱上我什么的，谁不喜欢呢～

两人从家里出来，李东海先去了报告厅，李赫宰看时间还充裕就回宿舍拿些东西，所以踩着点儿赶来的李赫宰，刚一进门口就愣住了，整个礼堂几乎已经坐满了，前排的小女生们，还在偷拍讲台上的男人。

李赫宰气得骂了句脏话，心想着你们再怎么看这也是老子的人，他扭着屁股喊老子主人的样子，你们这辈子都没戏。李赫宰环视四周想找个近一些的位置，旁边穿着正装的人就走过来

“学长，你也来听讲座了啊。”

来的人是李赫宰以前学生会的学弟，李赫宰瞄了一眼讲台上横幅的字说到，

“嗯，民法典颁布之后，我一直很感兴趣。可惜没有前排一点的座位了。”

“学长你早说啊，没事儿你等一下，我让我们部员起来一个。”

“别别别，我往后坐坐得了，别折腾了。”

“没事儿，正好他想跟女朋友约会去呢，李教授帅气又博学，每次讲座最后的现场答疑环节，随机抽取的三位次次都是迷妹迷弟，问的问题偏离主题，直接敢问有没有爱人，真正来听讲座的学霸都没机会，搞得李教授和院里领导都很生气，所以这次我们派了很多部员抢提问，不麻烦，那小子知道能溜了不知道多高兴，走吧，我带你去。”

入座后没多久，讲座就开始了，主持人介绍着李东海，那些定语李赫宰熟记于心，他的海海真的很优秀，作为学校最年轻的教授，名字前的头衔那么的多，年纪轻轻，事业有成，全场热烈的掌声下，李东海登场。

永远都是一身西装，鼻梁上架着金框眼镜，熟练的讲着自己的专业知识，从各家观点讲到自己的见解，从不同法系下的对比谈到法律建制的问题所在，台上的李东海，熠熠发光。

没人知道，台上严肃的男人，西装内，衬衣下，是李赫宰精心打造的作品。

红色的绳缚，衬着李东海白皙的肤色，穿过脖颈，在胸前打结，向背部延伸，勾勒出胸部完美的线条，在若隐若现的腹肌上纵横交织，直至腿根，最后一个结，李赫宰留在了他家猫猫的穴口，粗糙的质地随着活动轻轻扫过粉红的嫩肉。

若有若无，忽隐忽现，才最让人心痒。

李东海一直不太理解陶醉于绳艺捆绑的爱好者们，直到李赫宰研究了很久，又买了不同质地的绳子，慢慢对比出合适的款型，让赤裸的自己站立着，一点一点，温柔地缠绕，询问他舒不舒服，他喜欢李赫宰带给他的疼痛感，也喜欢身上鲜红色的束缚，这禁锢，是主人给的枷锁，把自己锁在他的身边，绳子的存在，让他心安。

李赫宰就这么痴痴的看着，直到讲座快结束时开始提问环节，这场没有像学弟说的那么夸张，抽到的都是正经问问题的，只是最后的学弟还是在李东海回答完问题后，拿着话筒起着哄，

“李老师，请问您的理想型是什么样的啊？”

李东海推了推眼镜，以往这种话题，主持人都会直接糊弄过去打哈哈，他不擅长这些交际，回答这种问题一本正经也没有意思，主持人刚要开口帮他，他就示意了一下，

“嗯，我只能说，在座的各位中，其中一位是我的理想型。”

李东海说这句话的时候，一直看着李赫宰的方向，李老师头一次回答这种问题，虽然是这么的模棱两可，像在敷衍，但整个报告厅都轰了锅。李东海有些害羞的整理着讲台桌子上的文件，李赫宰用灼热的眼神看向那个人，在嘈杂的一切里，只看得到讲台上的男人。

李东海在主持人的结语下，下了台，回了办公室。学生会的学弟叫李赫宰一起聚餐，李赫宰婉拒，说今晚和导师约好交开题报告。

他们两个的确是约了今晚看一下开题报告，学校那边催的紧，只不过回家再说就是了，李赫宰进了李东海的办公室，顺手关门，李东海正在喝水，看着进门的男人还是有些害羞，

“主人。”

“讲座很精彩，累么？”

“有一点，我休息一会儿我们再回家好不好。”

“今天这么乖，海海说的算。”

李赫宰宠溺的笑着，坐在办公桌上，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，敲门声突然响起来，李赫宰赶紧下来站好，

“请进。”

进来的人是学院的院长，见李赫宰在有些诧异，毕竟有些晚了，李东海连忙解释这是自己带的本科学生，来给自己看毕业论文的开题报告，说着，便让李赫宰先出去。

慈祥的老院长赶紧拦下

“孩子来都来了，你们先看报告，我也听听，我不着急。”

没办法，没有准备的李赫宰只好从手机找出文件又传到办公室的电脑，

“下次文件放U盘。”李东海严肃的说。

李赫宰连忙赔不是，说自己大意了，以后会改。

仗着李东海是自己的小猫奴，李赫宰根本没有好好写这份开题报告，只是糊弄了事，他以为威逼利诱下，李东海肯定会帮他改好。可惜今天撞上了院长，院长就在旁边看着，严师李东海自动上线。

“这思路一点都不清晰，上次我说的重点一个都没体现出来，一个星期的时间不够充足吗？”

“做什么事要干就好好干，稀里糊涂的不是在应付我，是在糊弄你自己。”

“连选题的背景都没介绍清楚，你看看你写的，能说服你自己吗？”

“去给我改，改不好就一直改，再改不好初稿也别写了！”

劈头盖脸一顿训，这些天相处下来那个乖巧可爱的小猫咪俨然变成了凶猛的雄虎，李赫宰低三下气的挨着训，大气不敢出一声，最后老院长还为他说了几句话，就让他出去了。

停车场，李赫宰抽着烟等着李东海出来，一根接一根，喷云吐雾，李东海走过来，就看到冷着脸靠在车身的主人，觉得今晚自己难逃一劫了。

“主人，我刚刚……”

“上车。”

话还没说完，李赫宰就打断了他，回去的路上，车内异常寂静，平时李赫宰定会滔滔不绝的说着有意思的事情，可今天，气压低的不像话，今天自己鼓起勇气回答的那句理想型，李赫宰却这么快翻脸，李东海越想越委屈，

“你明明知道是院长在我才这样的，至于生这么大气吗？”

李赫宰没有回答他，依旧阴着张脸开车，停车，回家，开门，始终都没有一句话，平时喜欢摸摸这里揉揉哪里的李赫宰，碰都没碰李东海一下。

到了家，刚换好鞋，李东海就被李赫宰拖到了调教室，李赫宰脸上没有一丝表情，抱着手臂倚在门框，

“衣服脱了。”

李东海认命地扯着领带，李赫宰拿着一把剪刀回来的时候，李东海的身上只有那根错综的红绳，没有主人的允许，他不敢自己碰。李赫宰看都不看他，直接剪短了绳子。

“主人，海海错了，你别这样。”

李赫宰从一旁随手拿了个口球给李东海带上，李东海不服气的摇着头不戴，李赫宰生气的捏着他的下颚硬是逼着他带上了口球，被松开的下巴，还是生疼，他看着李赫宰打开笼子，冰冷的声音响起，

“自己爬进去反省。”

这个笼子很早之前就放进了调教室，李赫宰说，他的小猫咪怎么能没有小猫窝，铺了毛茸茸的地毯，李东海还是不喜欢，每次进去没几分钟，就撒着娇想出来，每次看着李东海在狭小的空间一脸幽怨，李赫宰再放狠话，过一会儿还是会心软。

可是今天会吗？李东海不知道，今晚主人都没有正眼看过他，本来可以解开的绳缚，却因为李赫宰不愿碰它，直接剪断，以往被长时间的捆绑，主人都会耐心的摸摸他的头发，说海海真乖，然后亲自己一下，李赫宰会用温热的手指，划过他身上被勒红的线条，像是欣赏一幅艺术品，然后轻轻地温柔地为他抹药，保护皮肤，可今天，什么都没有。

他的手机没有在身边，调教室没有钟表，李东海不知道现在过去了多久，故意做好的隔音效果，让他听不到主人的声音，这一次，他让主人失望了，他感觉要被主人抛弃了，委屈又不安，黑暗中，他默默的啜泣，躺在笼子里，看着房间里，柜子上的那些工具，几乎每一样都有温暖的回忆，笼子的其中一角挂了一个猫咪玩偶，某次他们一起逛街，李赫宰指着那个小挂件直说想他，回来就挂在了笼子的一角。那个阳光痞帅的大男孩，他严厉又温柔的主人，他好想他。

他等着下一秒门开，李赫宰进来，哪怕用鞭子狠狠的抽他，他都甘之如饴，一个宠物，没了主人的宠爱，他只是一个“物”而已。李赫宰赋予了他灵魂，他不在，心真的好痛。

他等了很久很久，直到睡着，李赫宰都没有来。

深夜，李赫宰抱着一床被子，打开了门，轻手轻脚的走到笼子前，他的小猫咪蜷缩着，眼角还有泪痕，睡得并不是太好，呼吸不是很稳。他把被子盖好，掖好被角，盯着笼子里的男人看了一会儿，无奈的叹了口气便走了出去。

夜里李东海醒了几次，看到主人给盖的被子，迷迷糊糊中心里暖暖的，主人再生气也不会不管他的，他想。

周六的清晨，两个人心事重重，都睡不了懒觉，李东海睁开眼睛，阳光透过窗帘逃出几丝微光，打在他的脸上，他抬起头，李赫宰就蹲坐在他面前，他撑起胳膊望向他，

“主人…”

“乖，来吃早饭吧。”

一如既往的温柔，李赫宰打开笼子，李东海以为主人不再生气，开心的准备跪爬出来、可是只露了一个头，李赫宰就制止住了他，李赫宰转身拿来一个浅口的碗，推到李东海面前，解下嘴里的口球，

“猫猫最喜欢的牛奶麦片，吃吧。”

李东海想伸手端起来，被李赫宰一抽，立马收手，

“猫咪是这么吃饭的嘛？舔。”

李东海会意，乖乖两只手握拳垫在胸口，塌下腰，撅起臀部，用舌头舔食着碗里的食物，直到牛奶渍都沾到鼻尖，也没吃完，李赫宰拿起纸巾，把小花脸擦干净，用勺子一点一点的喂。

李赫宰的授意下，李东海缓缓爬出笼子，像小猫伸出前爪讨好主人一样，把自己的手搭在李赫宰的腿部

“主人，海海知道错了。”

李赫宰还是没有应声，把它抱起来放到了铁架床上。四肢被绑在铁杆上，李赫宰在抽屉里拿出一个电动按摩棒，在他的乳头周围画圈，再放到乳头上，用力一按，李东海被刺激的弓起身子，啊啊直叫，然后慢慢移到下阴，李赫宰会按时给他剃毛，光溜溜的下体，性器已经抬头，李赫宰沿着柱身慢慢震动，每每稍微碰到龟头，李东海就爽的浪叫，抬着屁股用肉棒摩擦震动棒躲闪，想要更多，李赫宰专注刺激龟头，另一只手抚摸着男人的穴口，阳水一点点地流出，

“呃啊，主人…我不行了…不要放在哪里…啊…”

“啊啊啊啊啊太爽了啊啊啊……”

李东海叫喊着求饶，上身摇动，下身扭动，挺起，画面让李赫宰十分满意。

李赫宰解开手脚的束缚，拽着他的头发来到镜子前，

“蹲下，腿分开，手揪着乳头，看看自己这骚样！”

李东海门户大开的敞着腿蹲着，镜子面前的自己，李赫宰用手指放在了穴口做着润滑，小穴一张一合，欢迎着它的插入，高高立起的性器前端浸出了液体，自己揪着两只红肿的乳粒，嘴角还有口水，李东海不敢看镜子里自己淫乱不堪的样子，眼神躲闪着，

“抬起头睁着眼睛看！说！你骚不骚！”

话音刚落，巨大的电动阳具顶在了穴口，李赫宰打开开关刺激着穴口的嫩肉，李东海看着粗大的物件，实在害怕，

“不要，不要主人，太大了，会坏掉的……”

不满意自己的猫奴的回答，他关了震动，转着圈，把电动阳具顶进去一小半，随机打开中速的开关，假阳具的龟头在穴内搅动，壁肉的触感太过猛烈，李东海连连叫喊着，

“给我忍着！看看自己淫荡的样子，是不是不管什么插入你，你都会兴奋！”

李赫宰关掉电门，继续往里捅，反复多次，才能全部插进去，直接开了高速，触角在穴内震荡，李东海已经不断的挣扎哀求，镜子里的自己，表情痛苦又舒服，李赫宰还在抽动着电动阳具，企图更加深入，

“啊啊啊主人…我真的不行了…呃啊……”

“让你射了嘛？嗯？去舔干净！”

一股浓精，射到了镜子上，慢慢滴下，李赫宰揪着他微长的头发，拽到了镜子前，李东海无力的跪趴着，舔舐着镜子上的精液，电动阳具还在后穴肆意掠夺，高潮过后的余晕还没过，不停歇的刺激让李东海喘不过气，李赫宰掌握着频率，变换着开关，时而低速慢慢震动，让李东海瘙痒难耐，时而高速猛烈撞击，断断续续的舔了好久，四溢的精液才被吃掉，镜子已经花了一片。

李赫宰抱起瘫软在地的李东海扔到床上，用绳子把电动阳具的柄杆捆好，在腰间紧紧的打结，这样，电动阳具就被固定在了穴内深处。

“爽不爽？骚水流了一地，还说不要？”

李赫宰拿起墙上挂着的皮带，狠狠抽在李东海的臀峰，每一下，都用了狠劲，在空中就已经有了咻的一声。

李东海痛的大叫一声，臀瓣已经染上了一片紫红色的印记。

“啊……主人……爽……要死了……”

“骚货，知道我为什么打你嘛？”

“海海……不该…不给主人……呃啊……面子，教训主人…顶撞主人……嗯啊……”

“不对！猜不对今天就一直打！”

一鞭鞭抽在李东海的后背、腿根、臀瓣，每一鞭，李东海都大声的呻吟，后穴的电动阳具几乎要钻空自己，敏感点被震的酥酥麻麻，高潮的爽，鞭打的痛，让李东海无法思考，

“海海…海海不知道，主人打海海吧，请主人狠狠的打海海！”

“艹！你他妈爽了！老子手还疼呢！说！你是不是骚货！被抽屁股还这么骚！”

“啊……是，我是骚货，只要被主人打，我就骚水流不停。”

“不知道主人为什么打你是不是，嗯？我想打你，还需要理由吗？”

“不需要……只要主人愿意，海海随时都为主人服务。海海是主人的，随便主人玩弄。”

李赫宰把电动阳具抽了出来，突然的空虚让李东海无所适从，哭喊着说要，李赫宰咒骂了一声，扔掉手中的皮带，解下裤子，猩红的阳具弹了出来，他推倒李东海，用粗大拍打着他的脸，看着李东海迷醉的神情，抵在他的唇瓣

“小骚猫，给主人舔舒服了，主人就拿他操你。”

李东海媚眼如丝的伸出舌尖，逗弄着主人的龟头，然后上上下下的吞吐着像是在吃什么香甜的美食，嘴里发出咂咂的声音，李赫宰斜着捅进口腔，看着李东海精致的脸颊鼓起一个大包，反复摩擦，然后抽出肉棒，用两个囊袋摩擦男人的脸颊，李东海闻着专属于主人的味道，沉醉其中。

李赫宰站起身来，一只手来回揉捏拉扯李东海的乳粒，一只手扶着粗大的阳具戳着另一边乳头，李东海感觉后穴痒得磨人，扭着身子，李赫宰看在眼里，

“痒了？求我，求我主人就给你。”

“主人……插进来，海海的小穴不乖，要主人的大肉棒才能治好，主人快插进来！”

“骚货！一天不插你都不行！以后辞了工作天天就被锁在笼子里撅着屁股等着挨操吧！”

李赫宰举起男人的两条长腿，搭在自己的肩膀，快速的挺动着，李东海的后穴被玩了那么多次，依然粉红紧致，像是无数个小嘴吸咬着，李东海被撞的说不出话，只能断断续续的呻吟，李赫宰变换着姿势，把昨日的怒气全都化为撞击……

…………

清洗过后，李东海躺在主人的怀里，搂着李赫宰不撒手，李赫宰一点一点的为吃饱喝足的小猫咪上着药，屁股被抽的青紫，冰凉的药膏抹上去，李东海还咿咿呀呀的叫着痛，

“主人，海海以后不会再那样了，您不要再生气不理我了。”

“那要是再犯呢？”

“再犯我写两万字论文检讨，您随便挑错的那种！”

“李老师，你写两万字小论文就像是我编辑条拜年短信一样简单，你作弊。”

李赫宰点点他家小猫咪的鼻头，李东海眯着眼蹭了蹭，

“可是你打我不是惩罚呀，我这么爽，主人还会给我抹药，海海最喜欢sp了。”

“那好办啊，下次你惹我生气，我们就禁调教一个月，怎么样！”

“啊啊啊不行！我刚刚什么也没说过，你禁调教我就卡你论文！”

“说说你还来劲了！是不是又欠打了！”

“是！我欠打！不过要等屁股好了……再抽就烂了……”

“小骚猫，你要乖。”

 

—未完待续—


End file.
